


Ice skating

by Miniclio



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Gen, I hope, Ice Skating, Past Relationship(s), Past life, Romantic Friendship, because i see it that way, still bad at tagging but getting better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniclio/pseuds/Miniclio
Summary: It was childish, but Usagi want to go back. She really want to, but she can't go alone. But who could she ask?





	Ice skating

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first sailor moon fic ! Yay!

Ever since their battle at the skating rink, none of the sailor scout had gone ice skating again. Usagi would like to, and explore this part of her previous life as the princess of the moon, since this was a concrete part of it, because she rarely feel like a princess in her everyday life. She had poor grades, she is lazy, and a crybaby, she wasn’t the prettiest, nor the most courageous, and in general, wasn’t very ladylike, or looking noble. But ice skating, once she had gotten the hang of it, knowing this had been a part of her as Serenity… She may be Sailor Moon, she may be the reincarnation of the princess Serenity, the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, and sole user of the legendary Silver Crystal, but none of that felt real. Not like ice skating. The other think that since she had remembered how to skate, she was good at it, but deep inside she was sure it had been a one time thing, and that she need to relearn all over again to be comfortable, she had the knowledge, and the confidence, but no experience anymore.

 

Unfortunately she couldn’t go to the rink alone, not with her being the princess, and enemies always around the corner with nefarious plans. She would do it, but the other wouldn’t let her, she wasn’t going anywhere anymore if she was alone. Which mean she had to ask her friends to go with her, and heaven it was humiliating! Like she was five again.

 

Asking was one thing, but getting a positive answer was another. Mamo-chan was always busy with University stuff, or spending time with Chibi-Usa... Not that she was jealous of the pinkette! But if she was not feeling like sharing both Mamo-chan, AND the ice with her. In fact she don’t want to go to the rink with Chibi-Usa at all, it felt too personal, it would be wrong to go with her. And the recent arrival of Chibi-Chibi wasn’t helping either, because she was already a clutz on her own two feet, she could be a danger on the blades, and bringing the little girl with her would be too dangerous. 

 

She could ask the others, but she already know their answers. Amy would remind her that she hadn’t finished her homework, and still need to review her lessons for the next test. Rei would call her childish for wanting to waste time there, and the fire priestess was often busy with her own responsibilities at the temple. That and she rarely seem interested by her previous life somehow, Usagi had always thought it was because if she had any question her holy fire would give her answers. There was Minako of course, but the blonde would go in the optic of finding a pretty boy, or several, to flirt with, and well, for once Usagi was serious about this. She don’t want to land on her ass on the ice, all alone, because her friend was busy with guys. She had skate alone during the battle, as Sailor Moon, but this time she would be a civilian, it was completely different.

 

Asking the outers wasn’t going to get much results either if she was honest with herself. First there was Haruka, who was always wary when Usagi was going anywhere alone, oh she would go with her, but it wouldn’t be fun, it would be out of duty. Usagi was feeling selfish for wanting this, but she want to have a good time WITH the person who would come with her.. She could ask Michiru, but between her career as a violinist, and her busy schedule it would be hard to spend a full afternoon with the seer. That and wherever Michiru was going, so was Haruka. It wouldn’t be a problem if the couple was so eye catching with their natural grace, and poise. She already feel insecure on a daily basis, be compared to them by strangers would be too much for her. She don’t need that.

 

It was impossible to ask Hotaru, not with her frail health, and dislike of the cold, and if she was asking Hotaru, it would mean Chibi-Usa would come, because she was her best friend. And no, just no. She wasn’t close enough to Setsuna to ask her, unfortunately. 

 

Some would say she wasn’t comfortable with the sailor scout of the time, because of the feeling said scout was harboring for the future king of Crystal Tokyo, but they were wrong. Usagi had never resent the green hair scout for her feelings, because no one can control their heart. If she wasn’t comfortable with her, it was only because Usagi found Setsuna intimidating, she was the most knowledgeable of them all, and the oldest too. She was so wise compared to her!

 

And so none of the outer was an option.

 

She couldn’t ask Luna either, for evident reasons, a skating rink wasn’t the best place for a cat in the first place, but even in her human form it would be a bad idea. She was only using her human form for important things anyway, and Usagi was sure that ice skating with her wasn’t one of them. It was the same thing with Artemis, obviously, and let’s be honest, if they were going to be in their human forms they would probably prefer to spend time together. 

 

In fact Usagi was planning to use the Silver Crystal powers to give them their human forms as a gift for Valentine day. 

 

As for Diana the kitten… it was out of the question. She may not be the smartest, but even she know that bringing the kitten in either form to a rink without her parents was a stupid idea. If the lilac colored moon kitten ever wish to go, it would either be with her parents, or Chibi-Usa, not her.

 

Her options were dwindling down by the minutes, who could she ask? Seiya? Surely not. The singer would say yes in a heartbeat, and they would have a lot of fun together, she was sure… Until one of his fan would recognise him, and then it would be utter chaos on the ice. Same thing with Yaten, and Taiki, and she wasn’t even close to them in the first place. That and the three stars have their own princess to protect, and now. Speaking of the princess, Kakyuu was like her, she couldn’t go anywhere without her “guards”. Which mean if she was asking her, the starlights would come, and if one at a time they could still spend time without catching the attention of their fans, all together it was just impossible.

 

This was hopeless…

 

“Is something wrong Usagi-chan? Do you want a cookie? It’s a new recipe I just tried.” 

 

Oh Makoto was a saint! Always so nice with her, so ladylike, and so strong too! Wait a minute… That’s it! Makoto!

She should have think of it sooner! Makoto was very athletic, and she was the best skater she know! Surely she would accept?

 

“Mako-chan, would you come to the rink with me? I really, really want to back, but the others are always so busy, and you, you know how to skate so well! You could help me learn, and please Mako-chan say yes. Pretty please?” She was her last hope, but if she refuse she would understand.

 

“Oh but Usagi, you already know how to skate, you don’t need to learn from me.” Makoto looked puzzled by the request, usually the bubbly blonde wasn’t asking this kind of things.

 

“But I do! I know I was good when I was Princess Serenity on the  **MOON** , but it was a thousand years ago at least! I’m not the same! Things are differents!  **I** am different! I… Ice skating, it’s something I can do as me, but it’s still a link me to my previous life.” She look at her friend, ready to cry, because it was so important to her, and Makoto could understand her.

 

The scout of Jupiter was heartbroken to see the despair in her friend eyes. Usagi wasn’t the princess she had sworn to protect, that princess had died on the moon, just like the personne she had been in her own previous life. She wasn’t princess Lita anymore, and Usagi wasn’t princess Serenity either. But right now, right here, they weren’t princesses, nor sailor scouts. They were just friends, and her friend need her.

 

“You haven’t told that to the others did you?” Usagi drop her head in shame. How was she supposed to breach such a subject with any of the other? Makoto didn’t like to see her like that. “... It would be just the two of us okay? And I can even give you a dress, I made one for you.” 

 

And just like that, a lightning bolt illuminate the sky. Who care if the sky was in the blue eyes of Usagi? Or that the lightning bolt was in the warm smile of Makoto? 

 

That afternoon, two friends had fun on the ice of the rink, one helping the other, to glide on the frozen water, and strengthening their bond. There was no complex figures, or daring moves, but whoever saw them together felt like they were intruding on something intimate. 

 

Without knowing it they were reenacting something that had happen on the moon a long, long time ago. When a young princess from the moon had wish to learn how to skate from her friend, and protector, the great princess of Jupiter. But right at this moment, they were just Makoto, and Usagi two friends, having fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading this!


End file.
